1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a window assembly for a display device with an antenna and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device, in which an antenna receiving a broadcast signal is built, has become popular. The display device includes a display panel, a cover window, and an antenna pattern. The cover window is disposed on the display panel to protect a front surface of the display panel from external impacts. The antenna pattern is disposed between the display panel and the cover window.
Generally, because each of the cover window and the display panel has a flat plate shape, the whole thickness of the display device increases by a thickness of the antenna pattern. In addition, when the thickness of the antenna pattern decreases in order to reduce the whole thickness of the display device, the capability (e.g., radiation capability) of the antenna is degraded.